theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarter family
}} Quarter was the surname of a prominent fourthling family who lived in Great Glade during the Third Age of Flight. They were directly descended from the Barkwater Family, but the surname had been shortened to Quarter over five centuries. Family History Early History The Quarters were descended from the Barkwaters, a prominent Free Glades family. At some point between 102 and c. 586 the name Barkwater was shortened to Quarter. Late Third Age of Flight Abe Quarter lived in Great Glade for most of his life, marrying twice. With one of his wives, Hermia, he had a son, Nate, who was born in c. 586 Nate was 14 at the beginning of The Immortals, which takes place in c. 600 Hermia died when Nate was still an infant, and Abe decided to leave his life behind and moved to the Eastern Woods to seek his fortune mining for stormphrax, bringing Nate with him.The Immortals, Chapter 2 He eventually rose to the position of mine sergeant, but was killed in a mining "accident" in c. 597 ,The Immortals, Chapter 1 probably orchestrated by Grint Grayle. Nate Quarter grew up in the Prade Phraxmine in the Eastern Woods, where his father trained him to be a lamplighter. Three years after his father's death, he was forced to flee the mine due to rising tensions with Grint Grayle. He moved to Great Glade, and then to Hive, where he was pressed into the Hive Militia. After the Battle of the Midwood Marshes in c. 600 , he travelled to Riverrise to heal his injured friend Eudoxia. He climbed up to the Garden of Life, where he met with the Immortals and opened the sluice gate. He then journeyed to the Edge, discovering that Sanctaphrax had returned and was infested with Gloamglozers. After the destruction of the Gloamglozers, he decided to become a descender, and ventured down beneath the cliff. He went on several preliminary descents, before eventually deciding to go on a far longer one, not surfacing until 14 years later.Doombringer, Chapter 6 Thadeus Quarter was probably the first son of Abe . He was a celebrated academic in the Cloud Quarter of Great Glade, where he met his wife, Sensa, who was an intellectual of note. They had a son, Cade, together, but Sensa died when he was only three years old.The Nameless One, Chapter 6 She caught 'wasters' fever whilst distributing alms to the poor of the city, and died within weeks.The Nameless One, Chapter 17 Thadeus worked hard to raise Cade on his own, but was eventually assassinated by Quove Lentis, who saw Nate's descending as a threat. Shortly before his death, he sent Cade to live with a friend, Lembit Flodd.The Nameless One, Chapter 13 After his father's death, Cade fled Great Glade by leaping aboard the Xanth Filatine from 'The Forlorn Hope'. He became caught up in Drax Adereth's criminal scheme. He resorted to jumping from the ship, along with his prowlgrin, Rumblix. He landed safely in the Farrow Ridges and set up home, befriending the locals. After living there for a year and a half, mire-pearlers arrived at the Farrow Ridges, planning to destroy the area. Cade went on a short trip to Hive to get help, and eventually managed to repel the mire-pearlers. Known Family Members Nate.jpg|Nate Quarter Thade.png|Thadeus Quarter Sensaquarter.PNG|Sensa Quarter Cade-0.jpg|Cade Quarter Family Tree Heirlooms ]] Quint's Sword Miniature The Quarters were descended from Quintinius Verginix, whose portrait miniature was handed down through their family for centuries, eventually reaching Abe Quarter, who saw it as proof that he was descended from one of the oldest families in Great Glade, not knowing that his noble ancestry went further back than that. He gave it to his wife Hermia on their wedding day, and then gave it to their son, Nate, after her death. Before beginning his 14-year descent, Nate gave the miniature to Eudoxia Prade, as insurance that he would return.The Immortals, Chapter 101 Nate Quarter's skyglass A copper spyglass initialed N.Q. was given to Cade by his father Thadeus. Sensa Quarter's Perfume Cade kept a vial of his mother's perfume and took it with him to the Farrow Ridges. Race Although the Quarter family was fourthling, there were some recent non-fourthling individuals in the family.The Nameless One, Chapter 4 * Long-haired goblin — There was a notable amount of long-hair blood in the family, probably from Thadeus's side.Cade specifically mentions which side the grey goblin blood is on, so it can be assumed that the others come from his father. Cade is known to be partly long-hair. * Slaughterer — There was a notable amount of slaughterer blood in the family, probably from Thadeus's side. Cade is known to be partly slaughterer. * Grey goblin — Sensa had a notable amount of grey goblin blood in her, which she passed on to her son, Cade. References Category:Families Category:Third Age of Flight Category:Fourthlings Category:Cade Saga